1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workflow management method for a system in which works are performed via a network interconnecting user interfaces, and more particularly to a workflow management method for a system in which a combination of a mail system and a workflow management system are operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a workflow system, a flow of works by paper documents is changed to a flow of works by electronic chits and books realized on a computer system to perform works of circulation, acceptance and the like. Also in this country, the workflow system is applied to electronic mails, discussion database and the like.
A known workflow is disclosed, for example, in the article xe2x80x9cSubstantial Ability of Power Workflowxe2x80x9d, at pp. 61-71 in the March 1998 issue of the xe2x80x9cIntranetxe2x80x9d magazine published by Softbank-Sha. According to this article, the workflow management system defines a flow of works (documents) to automatically circulate the works in accordance with the definitions to thereby shorten the work time and improve the productivity. According to the article, the workflow management system has three constituent elements: workflow definition, execution, and administration. As the workflow definition, an electronic document to be circulated and circulation destinations of the document are defined. As the workflow execution, the document is circulated in accordance with the definitions. As the workflow administration, the process state of the circulated document is recorded to monitor the work progress, and a flow of works is statistically analyzed to provide tools for improving works. A workflow is defined through programming using scripts (language), storing a circulation order in a table, using a chart, or the like.
An example of a system capable of referring to audit data of sent mails is disclosed, for example, in xe2x80x9cElectronic Mail Systemxe2x80x9d of JP-A-7-336385. According to this technique, audit data of electronic mail circulation on a plurality of networks are stored in one storage unit of the networks, and any terminal at the plurality of networks can refer to audit data of mail circulation.
An approach to managing workflow definitions is disclosed, for example, in xe2x80x9cWorkflow Systemxe2x80x9d of JP-A-8-123744. According to this technique, workflow definitions are distributed to and independently managed by a plurality of sections and departments, by linking different workflow definitions via input and output ports of each group of workflow definitions.
The above-described conventional techniques are, however, associated with the following first to third problems.
First, after an electronic mail document is circulated, work progress is managed. In this case, in order to manage the works as a workflow instance, this workflow instance is required to be newly entered into a computer, resulting in a complicated operation. The electronic mail system of JP-A-7-336385 cannot generate a workflow instance by using audit data of mail circulation.
Second, it is not possible to reuse the flow of mail circulation as workflow definitions usable by other users. According to the above-cited article, process definitions corresponding to workflow definitions of this invention are generated by a process definition tool. Even if a flow of once circulated mails is again used with less modification, it is necessary to execute an operation for workflow definitions.
Third, even a circulated workflow instance cannot be reused as another workflow definition instance including a post-process, when the post-process becomes necessary for the instance. With the workflow system of JP-A-8-123744, when a user of workflow definitions is changed to another user, it is necessary to change the workflow definitions at the input and output ports, and the original workflow definitions cannot be changed at an optional position.
It is a first object of the present invention to solve the first problem and provide a workflow management method capable of easily registering a mail instance as a workflow instance.
It is a second object of the present invention to solve the second problem and provide a workflow management method capable of easily registering a mail instance as workflow definitions.
It is a third object of the present invention to solve the third problem and provide a workflow management method capable of changing a workflow instance at any intermediate process stage to other workflow definitions including current workflow definitions.
(1) In order to achieve the above objects, in a workflow management method of this invention, audit data of sent mails and mail contents are stored, a mail flow pattern is extracted from the stored audit data of sent mails, the extracted mail flow pattern is compared with preloaded flow definition information to obtain a mail extended workflow or a mail intersectional workflow as a pattern of a workflow, and this pattern is registered as new workflow definitions. Extended workflow definition means workflow definition containing therein an extracted mail flow pattern, and intersectional workflow definition means workflow definition contained in the intersectional workflow pattern.
(2) In a workflow management method for managing a flow of works by referring to flow definition information of an instance, an extended workflow or an intersectional workflow for workflow definitions of an already entered workflow instance is derived from workflow definition information preloaded in storage means, and the workflow instance is recreated as instance information of the obtained workflow definitions.
(3) In a workflow management method of this invention, a mail flow of a selected mail is displayed, intersectional workflow definitions and extended workflow definitions matching the mail flow are derived from predefined workflow definitions and displayed, one of the displayed flow definitions is selected, and the mail flow is registered as flow definitions based upon the selected flow definition.
(4) In a workflow management method of this invention, a mail flow of a selected mail is displayed, intersectional workflow definitions and extended workflow definitions matching the mail flow are derived from predefined workflow definitions and displayed, and the mail flow is registered as an instance of the selected flow definitions.
(5) In a workflow management method of this invention, a mail flow is displayed, extended workflow definitions and intersectional workflow definitions of the displayed mail flow are displayed, and a workflow instance is recreated as an instance of the extended workflow definitions for workflow definitions which are original definitions of the displayed flow definitions.
(6) In a workflow management method of the invention, relations between extended workflows and intersectional workflows for a plurality of workflow definitions are stored and managed.